The Experiment
by mangos
Summary: They are being subgected to experimentation for use as weapons. After many failures, they were created with weaknesses to stop them from escaping. The story of 4 very different teens's struggle to be free. Will they save themselves? NO Maximum Ride char.!
1. Preview

**A/N: Yay! I have no school until May 11 because of the swine flu! Yes! I am dancing for joy! I mean it's really bad about the people who are sick but I can find some happiness in this situation. The downside is that we have school until June. Anyways, this is like a preview and if I get reviews that people like this story I'll continue.**

**Disclaimer: This is mine, but i got inspration from:**

**chasing yeterday**

**maximum ride**

**national geographic shows**

**and anything else i forgot i'll post later**

Adriana's POV

I watched my older sister and her boyfriend head out of the parking lot. I wasn't going to stop them, more likely I would have to cover for Lindsey and say she was with a friend. I knew my parents would not approve of her staying over at Mark's, her boyfriend of three years, house. I was glad for her; she was a senior with a cool head. If she wanted to get it on with Mark, I wasn't ratting out on her.

I waited around for Michaela to get dropped off; we were seeing the premiere of _New Moon_. We had both read all four twilight books and I was thrilled. Knowing she was probably late as usual, I headed to the Starbucks that was around the corner. The air was heavy with summer humidity and an iced caramel macchiato. It was dark, but there were streetlights at every corner. But when I saw the shadowy forms between me and the next lamp, I had second thoughts. I didn't really need a frappuccino, did I? I could turn around right now and make it to the safety of the movie theater. No. I have nothing to worry about, Adriana. Nothing is going to happen. It's probably some one heading to the theater or the shopping center that surrounded it.

Did normal shoppers wear all black? And ski masks? Now they were only a few yards away from me. There were three of them, all a good deal taller and bulkier than me. I froze, locked by fear. I sucked in a breath and screamed. It cut through the muggy air, but no friendly policemen came to my aid. I took one step back… into a man behind me. Quicker than I could react he had both my wrists in one meaty hand and another over my mouth. I kicked wildly and grunted as one foot connected with flesh. I felt a fist strike my head and stars crossed my eyes before I blacked out.

**A/N: btw how do you get a beta? I can't figure it out so if someone could tell me that would be cool. : ) Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Taken

**A/N: I have no experience with gang violence. Tell me if it sounds stupid. R&R**

**Disclaimer: I own everything except… **_**Maximum Ride**_** or **_**Dr. Franklin's Island**_** and any resemblance to it. That sucks.**

**Tommy's POV**

I stand at the edge of a fence that line a park. I am getting close to those suburban neighborhoods. You know the ones with perfect lawns and laughing children out front. Surprisingly, I don't attract any looks from watchful parents that are hovering around the playground. Normally people tense up if I'm on a nice side on town. It's like I have a sign posted to my head "don't mess with me, I deal drugs and have a gun." Actually I had a knife to be specific. But it's only for protection, I promise.

But I ain't here to cause trouble; I'm here for the high school to let out. That's where my job comes in, because I need the money. I need the money for mom and Teresa. Teresa is only 10, but she is smart. Teachers actually like her. She got good grades, love to visit the library. I take her sometimes, and she'll read books to me. I love her most and I swear she will go to college one day. But all the same mom is only able to pay the rent with her small salary as a nurse, mine goes to a savings account. The kids go streaming out and I walk up the steps to my 3 hours of a paying job helping the janitors.

On my way home I slip into a dingy Stop N' Go. I browse an aisle and stuff my pockets with some chips and candy bars. I even manage to lift a lighter before going to the cashier and buying a pack of Marlboros. This is my free dinner. Outside I see Shawn and Ray J. They wave me over and I hop into the back of their old blue mustang that rumbles with the beat of hip hop music.

"Hey!"

I bite into a Butterfinger and pass some food over to my friends. We gladly eat enough to empty my pockets. Shawn answers a phone call.

"Ok, ok I'll come pick you up Vie! Don't worry."

Shawn hangs up with a sigh and turns to us.

He hints, "Guys, I could use some alone time with Vie."

We groan but get out of the car. Ray and I do not want to see Shawn and Vivian get it on. Me and Ray split up and I start along the graffiti covered walls. I tried spray painting for a while. I had a talent for it too. My uncle, who's a cop, caught me and kicked my sorry ass. I never did it again.

That's when I see two thugs wearing green bandanas. I make a split second decision o take a detour. Damn! It's an alley. He turned but the Blood members are already closing in.

Carlos, my older brother, had gotten on the bad side of this particular gang while targeting the local high school for dealing crank. It was something to deal with stealing customers. I might be young, but I already showed better judgment than Carlos. I wasn't I jail, was I?

These thoughts run through my head in a second. Both boys corner me. One fist snakes toward me but I reach for my switchblade. They draw blades in return. I know if this was one on one, I could hold my own, but there are two. It will be a lucky thing if I can take down one. I keep my back to the wall and swipe the taller one's hand, hopefully catching him off guard. I feel the slice of muscles. But now the other guy is coming at my side. The tall one grabs my left hand and swings me over to thump on the ground. I am helpless to stop the knife that sinks deep into my shoulder. I grunt and scramble to my feet, ignoring the crimson that blooms on my t-shirt. One of them lashes out and suddenly I am on my back again. But this time my side explodes in agony. I feel kicks rain down on me. Before I pass out, I hear "This will teach Carlos to mess around on our turf!"

**Taylor's POV**

No one saw the lone figure race through empty alleys.

No one saw her pull open the back door of a building and continue up the flight of stairs at her breakneck pace.

No one saw the shadows, cloaked by night, silently follow.

No one saw her take the blow to the head, or crumple to the floor, or lose consciousness.

All I saw was darkness.


	3. Taken Part II

Chapter 3

Gavin

**A/N: this chapter is thanks to 11katie11, **

**Gavin's POV**

My mother is a liar. Mommy always says she'll get home early, but she's a liar. I can tell she wants to get home earlier, but Mom is always home at eight.

I can do a lot of things by myself though. I can get snack and put my dinner in the microwave on school nights. All I have to do is finish my homework, and then I can play legos or playstation2. But sometimes I get bored when nobody can play with me. I can cross the street and go to the park. Just like now. One more time I looked back at my house for any cars. No one. I could see my house from the park; it's at the farthest street corner. But the park is across 11th, where I not really supposed to go. I always make sure mom isn't home at six like she said she would be.

Mom doesn't think I'm old enough to do _anything_. But I know I am, because I turned ten last month. And ten year olds don't need nannies. Mom fired the last one after third grade, and that was ages ago, so I'm allowed to stay home alone. Every time, I wait until I hear the garage door open before I get in bed. It's nice to see her crack the door and check on me.

I reached the park and got on my favorite swing. I liked it there. I could see all the other kids, and their watchful parents waiting on the sidelines. Sometimes I wondered what it would be like to have parents like that, the ones who take their son to a park and always have Neosporin. Those kids that didn't have a dad in the military, who got to see him every day. Not every Christmas. I missed my dad, worried he would forget me. But a lot of times he would write and I would tell him about school and soccer.

I am going to the slides when a man stops me.

"Are you supposed to be here alone, young man?"

I shrug. "Yeah"

"Well Gavin shouldn't your mother know you're at the park?"

"No"

"But I don't want to have to call her and tell her where you are…"

"Oh," I grin sheepishly, "I guess so."

The man with the twinkly eyes takes my hand and we walk together to his car. It's a shiny black Infiniti G35. I suddenly remember the police officer at school telling us about stranger danger. I turn to him suspiciously.

"How do you know my mom?"

"I work at the office with her."

That's a good enough answer for me, so I hop in the car.

"Dude, awesome car!"

He chuckles, then says, "You thirsty? I have sprite."

I nod and he points to the console. I grab a bottle and take a sip. I didn't realize I was so thirsty but soon I'm gulping the whole thing down. I put it down and instantly notice something's wrong. Everything's spinning. I close my eyes to stop the dizziness and they feel weird, like rocks are holding them closed. Midnight Black velvet… that is so soft. The last thing I hear is,

"Poor kid was guilible enough to actually get in the car."

**A/N: Sorry it took me a while to update. I am trying to keep up with 3 stories at once on top of school and homework and dance and something called life... so don't stop reading and i promise to keep on writing because i love this story. And the more reviews i get shows me people are reading it. :)..... SO please review**


End file.
